1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to eyeglasses and, particularly, to an electronic eyeglass.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic eyeglasses are eyeglasses integrated with micro-projectors, camera modules, touch panels, microphones, speakers, and various sensors to capture and display information. Currently, electronic eyeglasses can be operated by voice control. However, it may be problematic for users who have difficulty speaking or inappropriate when operating in some locations such as libraries or classrooms.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide electronic eyeglasses, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.